


A Dog Needs A Master

by Demial



Series: Canine Companion [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Followup toA Dog Needs A Leash. Genji has returned to you and found out he has a son of the same name. Now you have to break it to Genji Jr while catching up your relationship with your submissive husband.





	1. Chapter 1

You and Genji sat on the bed side-by-side, touching shoulders. You supported each other by those shoulders. Silence was a comfortable blanket over the two of you. The stress of the day, of work, and for caring for your son was gently ebbing away.

The quiet tink of the metal attaching the leash to Genji's collar was the only sound. The sound of his trust in you. Of the home he had in you. The leash was long, black leather, and it twined in your fingers. It wasn't the thing keeping him there; it was only symbolic.

So you both sat for a quiet hour while your son slept. That hour before bed was the only time you had to yourselves and to express your unique relationship. Genji found this as comforting as you did. He spent years missing you, and only one of them realizing how much.

Genji slid his hand over your laps to take your free one. It was this foreign object, made of material you weren't familiar with, but it was your husband's hand.

You wanted to say that it was your good boy's hand, but you weren't ready. And Genji didn't push you.

Well, he did, a little.

He wheedled you with that smile, the one he wore ten years and made it bearable to live in that castle with that prickly sister of his. The smile was decorated with pink and soft brown scars, but it was the same smile. It gave you those butterflies you had been avoiding since your son was born, so you could focus your whole self on raising him.

So the man who was making you fall was the father of your son. It was a good thing, right?

You hoped so.

The two of you remained that way usually until one of you sleepily announced that you had to go to bed. If it was Genji, you couldn't resist pulling the adorable and sleepy man towards you and hugging his head.

"My baby!"

"Come on," he protested quietly, pushing weakly on your body. "I have to go."

He wasn't exerting his agency, he was reminding you of your current arrangement. You and Genji were getting reacquainted for an hour each night that he was free. And then he left. You hadn't been ready to change your life more than that. And you didn't want to change your son's life yet, either.

You had it all together as a working single mom, albeit supported well by your family. The money Hanzo had sent you also set you up to succeed. Still, it was scary to let something upend all that. Where the chips would fall is what really scared you. You weren't a dominant person for nothing.

Despite your hesitations, you did want your Genji back. Your good boy.

You kissed the top of his helmet. You wished he could take all his helmet off, but he said it was streaks of scarred, bare skin in between lines of black and grey hair. "Not pretty," he had called it.

"What if you stay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Genji sat up, the leash falling flat against his chest.

"Yeah."

It was new territory, and your heart pounded in your chest.

"Yeah," you repeated.

Genji hesitated, then agreed.

"Just, leave before I get Junior up."

Your obedient man almost defied you then, his lips set in a straight line. He wanted to see his son, and you didn't blame him. The truth was, you had been cowardly and not explained to Genji Junior about Genji Senior yet.

You calmed Genji, and he let himself be calmed. Then you both got ready for bed. It had the giddiness of a spontaneous sleepover between childhood friends. You removed the leash, but he asked to keep the collar on.

"Here, use this," you happily told Genji, shoving your toothbrush into his hands.

He grinned. "It would not take long for me to go and get my things."

"No, I don't want you to leave."

You made a weak attempt to fight off the smile stretching your face. He nodded and accepted your things to get himself ready for bed.

You hung around to watch him brush his teeth and wash his face with water.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" you asked.

He shook his head, no, before bending over and spitting the toothpaste out into your sink.

You were still unsure of his humanity versus the metal parts that made up a lot of his body. You were figuring it out, what was human and what wasn't. The whole person was still Genji, but you were intensely curious about the details. Something as mundane as him brushing his teeth made him appear more human in your eyes. And also, it made you antsy for the next step. Sleeping next to each other like a real couple.

You had been afraid of allowing yourself to love Genji before, but being flushed with excitement like a pair of newlyweds felt right. You both tried to fall back onto old habits when you used to share the same bed. You got a few bruises from Genji's body from that. Some awkward adjustments, some ouch's from you, some sorry's from him, and you settled in. He was the little spoon because you wanted to feel his body under your arm. His body that was new to you.

"Wait," he said. "Did you want to cuddle or sleep now?"

"We're already here."

"Mmmmm."

In true sleepover fashion, either you or Genji took turns starting a conversation instead of actually sleeping. Asked a burning question. Added another comment. It was three hours before Genji only responded with unintelligible, half-asleep mumbles so you gave up and joined him soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy. Who is that?"

You groaned and then rolled over.

"The one time he's up early, and it's today..."

Your son, with wild bedhead hair, peeked through your door, open no more than a crack.

"You promised you'd make those pancakes, Mommy."

"Oh, right!" you sat up, pulling the blanket with you, and revealing more of Genji's body to Junior's view.

"Mommy, is that an omnic?"

You groaned again, not appreciating your son's poor manners. "Honey, you're being rude. Close the door. I'll come make the pancakes in a minute."

So what to do with your husband.

Genji merely watched your face, waiting for you to take the lead on this. He was aching to get a proper introduction to his son, but he needed your permission.

Your first instinct was to shoo him out the window. Coincidentally, Genji turned to get off the bed.

"I'll go," he said.

Your indecisiveness made time stretch awkwardly as Genji moved towards the window. It was unlike you.

"Wait."

Genji paused with his hands on the window.

"Soon, okay?" you said. "I know it's vague, but I know you trust me. I think you do."

"I do," he replied, opening the window. He nodded at you. "I will be back, My Wife."

You bore a trace of a worry that you would chicken out. You know yourself better. You were stronger than that. What /did/ worry you a great deal was telling your son that he had a father. A stranger. Change and the unknown were scary. What if he didn't want to meet Genji Sr.? Disappointing men didn't bother you, but you were a bit soft to your baby boy.

You made Junior's pancakes in pensive silence. After he had been fed and satisfied, you broached the subject. After some fussing.

"Baby, your hair," you complained.

You repeatedly brushed back his stubborn with your hand, black hair. It was spiked all over the place every day, and it was a constant battle. He pushed away your hands with a strength that grew every day.

"Mommy, stop! I like it that way!"

You clucked your tongue and relented. You held your hand out, palm down.

"Honey, hold my hand?"

One day he would refuse. When he was a young man and no longer a boy. But today, he smiled adorably with those round, dark brown eyes, and took your hand.

"I have something to tell you."

He blinked.

"I have big news. Good news."

" _Mommy_ ," he scolded you for making him nervous with that wording.

"You know how a lot of families have two parents? And you don't?"

He nodded.

"I was wrong about your father being gone. He came back." You wanted to explain the details, but it wouldn't do to confuse him. "He wants to meet you."

Your son squinted at you.

"But I _have_ a family already, Mommy."

He wasn't saying no, but he was definitely resisting the idea. Junior had a good heart. You could try to appeal to it, hoping he'd understand.

"Baby," you said, "I know you don't need another parent telling you what to do, but I care about your father. He helped me make you, and he's a good man. He cares about you, too."

"But he hasn't even _met_ me."

"I know it doesn't make sense. But you love more when you're a parent."

"I don't understand."

"You won't until you're older." You shook your head, rolling your eyes. "I hate telling you that, but it's always true."

"It's okay, Mommy."

"Thank you, Baby. You're a good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

You told both your boys they were going to meet in a week. A time that wasn't too long nor too short. Genji agreed, although he got antsy the day before, asking if he could show up early. You said no.

The next day, he showed up at the door in casual slacks, a zipper hoodie, and his face mask off, his concern that his son see the human in the cybernetic body written all over his face. The collar he left with peeked out from beneath the hoodie but not in a way that anyone would question from a glance.

They met but it didn't go as planned. Your son, relying on you to be his rock through everything, must have picked up on your nervousness. He cried like he hadn't in years. Genji knelt down and tried to comfort his son with soft assurances, but the boy pushed his father's hand away and ran to you. He almost knocked you over with a running hug.

"Alright, Baby," you told him, leading him to his room. He needed to calm down.

You came back to Genji still in the kneeling position he had been in when he had tried to comfort his son.

"We can try again," you offered.

You were hesitant to throw your weight around in regards to Junior and make the decisions for his father. Was it really your place...?

Genji's expression didn't change and his gaze wandered the floor.

"What is it?" you asked, knowing vaguely what was wrong, but hoping he would start somewhere and you could sort it out as you went. Nothing else you could do.

"Is it too much..." Genji looked up at you from beneath his lashes. "To ask for some..."

Genji needed you to hold him after what just happened, with his head in your lap and you sitting on the sofa. You pet the top of his helmet in the same motion as if you were touching the hair you once knew.

"I don't know why I thought it would be easier," he said miserably.

Genji grumbled into your stomach until you told him he could try again. Until you lifted his head and made him promise to stop pouting.

"I missed being told what to do," he said, leaning up to kiss you slowly with closed eyes. He opened them and said, "It makes life feel easier."

"Mmmmmm, that's my good boy," you purred, pulling him back for a stronger kiss.

You told him to take his cock out, and he suddenly wanted nothing more in the entire world. How much he had missed you felt so far away. His fingers slipped at the edges of his modesty plate, trying to get it open immediately.

Genji finally got it off, then he tossed it to the floor. Now, this was something you knew. You took his warm length in your hand. It came alive in your gentle grip; seems it knew you, too. Your hand moved just the slightest, and he sucked in a breath. You slid your lip through your teeth, desiring more from him. You jerked him faster, pulling his foreskin down to show his slick head.

"Please, hah, could, hah, we, hah..."

The poor, needy boy was asking for some actual sex. The absolute _nerve._

"Nope."

He was the most lovely sight. His body was stiff with the effort of holding back his orgasm, fingers seeking an anchor in the washed-out maroon flesh of his thighs. You worked him up to undulating bucks into your fist.

"You're so sensitive," you cooed. " _I love it_."

His knees buckled.

"Whoa, whoa now!"

Too late. Cute little spurts of cum erupted upward, droplets hitting his chin and chest. He lay on the floor, groaning in embarrassment.

You patted his thigh. "There, there. You did well."

"Mmm, don't tease me."

"I mean it," you insisted, with a smirk and sitting down on his knee cap. "Let's do this again next week."

He sat up with a hungry grin. "How about tomorrow?"

You pushed him back down to the floor with your palm.

"Don't be so eager. It's adorable. But still no."

He sighed. "Right. We go slow."

"Good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

While that week went by, Genji visited you while you were at home and your son was at school. Genji wasn't bringing in any extra income--Overwatch needed every penny it could get and he was just grateful they spared him right now--so you had to keep going to your part-time job as a nurse.

Genji wasn't allowed to come and go inside your home as he pleased while you were at work. He had the discipline to not break that rule. He was left to wait outside, creeping in the shadows anxiously if you were late.

"Knock that off. The neighbours will catch you."

He huffed, sticking his chest out. "You doubt my abilities."

You spun around to shoot him a look. He dropped his head.

"Sorry, My Wife. I will be more patient next time."

You opened the door--you grinning to yourself because you loved it when he called you his wife--and he followed you in to let you slip on his collar. He hadn't gotten enough of being at the end of your leash yet. You appreciated the break from being a mom. A chance to be a different kind of authority. You had him kneel at your feet for now as you sat on the sofa. It was enough to relax after work.

"If only my fellow agents could see me now," he remarked, smiling through his scars.

You tapped his nose with a finger and he scrunched it.

"I'll have you housebroken in no time."

"My master would be proud," he joked. "He is not the kind you are," he added quickly after you gave him a look of shock.

You frowned. "Go on."

What started as a twinge of jealousy and protectiveness turned into wonder as Genji explained how much the omnic monk Tekhartha Zenyatta helped your husband while he was out from under your thumb. The reason he was so at ease right now was partially thanks to Zenyatta.

"I guess I have him to thank for you being here. Who knows where you'd be if you hadn't met him?"

"Still..." you mused. "I would prefer you to have only  _one_ master..."

Genji huffed with amusement.

"My jealous wife!"

He laughed, but inwardly, he was deciding that you and his son were his new 'masters'. The people he belonged to. It was happy thought, and he laid his head in your lap, you resting your hands on him.

You tensed."I just had a genius idea."

"And a _humble_ genius you are."

"Shush! What if you babysat Junior while I'm at work? I have a shift after his school is out this week."

He gave pause.

"That seems like a risk."

"Maybe. But maybe now he's a little more used to you and he'll handle it better. Give it a try."

Genji Sr. was strangely hesitant after waiting anxiously on the sidelines. But it didn't take much convincing to get him to agree to your little plan.

"What, are you just going to give up?"

"No."

"I'll tell him that I'm only a phone call away, and you can put him to bed at the normal time to keep up his routine. Tell him a story about one of your adventures at bedtime."

"That sounds too easy. But I will do it. For our family."


	6. Chapter 6

Genji Jr. agreed to see his father again without much fuss, but you could hear the reluctance in his voice. It could have been worse, so you gave your boys a loving kiss each to set a positive mood and left for work.

Not once did Junior call. Your excitement grew each hour that your phone remained silent.

As soon as you opened the door to your home, you heard a window slam shut elsewhere in the house. You scurried around, checking everything. Your son was in bed, but Genji was...missing. It was unlike him to ditch you without explanation. If the window shutting was his doing, then he at least waited until you got home. You were tired so you went to bed for now. It took some time to get to sleep because you kept trying to figure out what happened. You rolled this way and that in your bed, going from angry to worried and back. Eventually, you got sick of wasting time and allowed yourself to calm enough to sleep.

Genji's sense of honour made him slink back when Junior had already left for school in the morning. Genji even rang the doorbell to announce himself. You invited him in and had him sit in the living room. He sat stiffly, as if he wanted to get up and sneak back out when your head was turned. He even waited for you to start the conversation, the guilty little coward. As if he didn't know why he was here!

"Well? What's wrong? What happened?" you demanded. "And you can't get away with slipping away like last time. This is important."

"It is...difficult..."

He wrung his hands, the rubber palms squealing quietly against the metal backs of his hands.

"What is it? Did something happen?" you demanded again, your anxiety rising.

He held a hand up to ask for quiet. He needed time to calm his emotions.

"Our son, he...He said I was a 'bad man.'" His spoken volume went down word-by-word until the last two words were whispered.

"Why?!"

"I started to explain to him about my past. He didn't like the part where I killed so many people," he mumbled.

You almost blew a gasket.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You told me to tell him about my past and I thought I should be honest-"

"He's ten years old! I did my best to ingratiate you to him and you ruined it!"

"He is _my son!_ "

"What the hell do you know?!"

Your heart sank into your stomach right after you finished that sentence. You reached for Genji.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean-"

He took your fingers and brought them down to waist-level between you.

"No, no, you are right," he interrupted somberly. "I made a mistake. I don't know anything about Junior compared to you."

That didn't make you feel better in the least. You rotated your hands to hold his.

"Please don't go."

He turned. "I want to be alone."

It was no use. He was gone before you knew it.

...

Genji was lost and dare he admit it, ashamed. He had applied his way of living to your life and your world, believing it was good and honourable, and you rejected his actions as wrong. Had he forgotten what it was like to be a child? Is it true that he should have shielded his son from adult truths? His life held so many. What kind of a scary mystery might he seem if he hid them all? No, he wanted to show his son his real self. Surely, you were wrong. He had to ask someone else who was wise in these matters. He went back to the local safe house he had been staying in and called an old colleague.

"Now this is a surprise," said Torbjorn's image on the screen. "I assume this isn't a social call. What is this about? Something wrong with your body?"

The brightly-lit holoscreen cast a spiky shadow of Genji's helmet against the wall behind him.

"No, I am calling about family."

"Ahh." Torbjorn leaned forward. "Go on."

"It's about my son."

"Oh! I heard about that," Torbjorn combed his beard with his short fingers.

"Yes, news travels fast between us all old agents."

"You're hardly old, but let's hear it. About your boy."

Genji explained what had happened a couple of days before.

"Your children and grandchildren know you venture into danger when the situation requires it," Genji said. "How do you keep them from getting upset?"

"Our situations are different."

"How so?"

"They grew up knowing I went into battle. Your son just learned about your blood-soaked activities. You slapped him in the face with it without thinking about how he'd handle it."

"I merely wished to pay him the respect-"

"Then respect his space!" Torbjorn snapped. "You probably overwhelmed the boy!"

"I didn't...ugh." Genji was about to argue but then it struck him that elder colleague might have a point. What to do next, though?

"I can see you have a lot to think about. And I have lots of work to do. Call me again if you have more questions."

The screen went blank, except for a momentary message about the connection being severed.


	7. Chapter 7

You decided to let Genji contact you when he felt ready. A day went by and you were impatient already. Just where was that coward!? But then you stopped yourself. Being angry wasn't going to help.

Genji returned that night, in the middle of the night. He startled you and you whisper-yelled at him.

"I am sorry. I wanted to make sure our son wasn't up."

"Ah, okay. Come here." You held out your arms to the green lights in the darkness.

Only a day went by and you missed each other terribly. You held each other, and when Genji couldn't stand to let another second go by without apologizing, he explained himself. He agreed to discuss with you what he could and could not tell little Genji.

"We'll both decide, okay?" you said. "You're his father, not just my good boy."

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

Genji cuddled up in bed with you, already drifting off to sleep.

"Stay the night?" you still asked.

"Mhmm."

Agreeing to discuss everything was probably easier said than done, but you wouldn't forgive yourself if you took the easy path. The next morning, Genji stayed in bed while you got Genji Jr. ready and off to school. It was not like him to hide away like that. You dragged him out; he couldn't mope around like that after coming back to be with you. He should be happy, darnit! You took him to your work desk in the living room.

"I have some budgeting to do. Sit."

"What-"

"Don't argue, just sit. Keep your hands at your sides like I tied them there. You can manage that no problem, can't you?"

Genji plopped his butt down immediately, _Of course I can_ , and kept his eyes on you for the next order. You knelt next to his side.

"Keep still," you mumbled, taking his cock out.

"Oh, I did not realize this was the direction you were leading me in..."

You stood. "Stay there." And off you went.

Genji gave a half shrug, _You're just going to leave me here like this?_

"Take the mask off for me, Honey," you told him, having returned with a couple little somethings.

He did so and you placed it on the ground next to the chair. You took a ring gag and applied it around his face. You murmured at him to open up and inserted the ring into his mouth. It held his lips open nice and wide. He glanced at your eyes in mild confusion and explored the ring with his pink-red tongue.

"I got you, Obedient Husband," you assured him, caressing the sides of his face with the backs of your fingers before taking them away.

Genji leaned over as far as possible to chase your calming touches with a protesting hum. You picked up the second something. A smirk sprung to your face.

"I think you might enjoy knowing that I've used this many times."

You pushed a medium-sized pink dildo through the ring and into his mouth. With the amount this man talks, he could use a few minutes of quiet.

And yet he tried. He leaned forward and tried to ask what exactly was going on with badly muffled words. What a badly trained pet. You pushed him back with a finger to the forehead and proceeded to pet his face again until he started to melt. His eyelids sagged and his shoulders folded forward. Once he was sufficiently lulled, you took a hold of his soft cock. He tilted his head to look down and hum softly in appreciation.

"I want some of this."

You took the dark red head in your mouth, inspecting it with your tongue. A drop of precum beaded at the slit and you wiped it up with the tip of your tongue. More appreciative hums from your untrained pet.

Your warm, suckling mouth was suddenly gone. Why?! You were supposed to take more of him in. That's how it's done! His eyes snapped wide open. You were standing and stripping. He hoped that only meant one thing and squirmed, careful not to break his invisible bonds.

"Be still."

He obeyed, body turning rigid as his cock. In his mind, he was begging for you to sit on it. His cock bobbed, giving his thoughts away. You turned around and lowered yourself onto his lap. His cock slid in easily. He tried to keep his eyes trained on you but they had rolled back. Your insides hugged his cock warmly. All these years he'd missed your depths and here he was inside them. He breath quickened. But how did you welcome him in so quickly?

"I was fingering myself while you were dozing."

Genji moaned onto the dildo. _Yes_ , he thought, _the relationship is progressing quite nicely._

You glanced behind you to find him looking the contented cat, with slitted eyes.

Soon, though, it wasn't enough. He needed the up and motion of you riding him to get more. How could he not crave more, with you perched right there, naked and beautiful even while doing something as boring as budgeting. Whatever that was. He was never learned much about handling money. Someone else always did that.

You were in a strict mood and would have told him when to breathe, if it was reasonable. But he didn't know that. He wiggled his seat downward.

You thought he was just getting comfortable and readjusted in turn, giving his cock a little squeeze. He gasped. When he recovered from that, he waited a few seconds. To make sure you were engrossed in what you were doing. Then he lifted his hips a smidge, just enough to get a little friction.

"Get your little orgasm, Honey. But just know there will be consequences," you said.

Genji was startled into sitting up straighter. Apparently, you did notice.

"Mmmmummmm mhmmmem?" He would have been foolish not to try to ask what the consequences were.

"I have a few chores left undone," you said simply.

That was nothing compared to getting the satisfaction he wanted. "Mhm, mhm, mhm!" He nodded vigorously.

"Oh? Well, then I want it like old times. Bent over this desk and as long as you can last." You got up and held open a cheek, offering your cunt up. "You have my permission to touch."

Genji got up so eagerly, he knocked you forward. You grinned. He pulled his hips back to reinsert his cock into you. His fingers glided up and down your hips, him savouring the moment.

"Are you happy?"

His low growl was a definite yes.

Your mind rolled back to the days of being drilled by the same cock ten years ago. Your eyes rolled back, as well. Good dick aged well, apparently. Before you knew it, you were whining shamelessly on the end of it. The only time you would gladly submit. It was over too fast, leaving you panting and weak. Genji's hands explored the sweat-damp skin of your backside, squeezing and cupping. When he got his fill, you removed the gag and kissed him gently.

"Was that worth the wait?" he purred breathily.

"Only if we can do that again."

The smile on Genji's face when you said that. It could make the dead of night look like day.


	8. Chapter 8

Some cuddles and clean up later, and you reminded him about the chores. You had not forgotten, no ma'am. It was your great pleasure to present him with your black apron with pink frills.

"Uh-" Genji's brain got stuck. You wanted him to wear _this_? "What?" he asked, holding the apron and looking to you for answers.

"Put it on."

He looked unconvinced but applied to his front and tied it at his back. You had him clean the floor first. But when you gave him the mop, he...

Watching him, you just... _Hm_.

"Babe, have you mopped a floor before?"

You watched curiously, and a little painfully, as he pushed the mop forward and back, almost attacking the floor. Like he was trying to lift the tile with the mop head with a shovelling motion. You had to give him an old cloth.

It was almost, _almost_ , the highlight of the day to watch him on his hands and knees like a cyborg Cinderella. His butt in the air, waving at you. Begging to be groped. Genji used the same enthusiasm with the cloth as he did with the mop but there was no chance was going to break it.

"Is this satisfying?" Genji groaned.

"Yes. Absolutely, yes." Your head bobbed with an exaggerated nod. He kept scrubbing. You took a few steps forward to take a peek at his progress. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Did Zenyatta teach you to clean?"

"Pfff. I am trying to please you and you are giving me shit."

You grinned. "Part of the fun."

After Genji had put enough effort in, you had him do laundry. He hadn't cleaned the floor to your standards but there was time to train him later.

"It has been some time since I had to do this. Normally, I just clean my ribbon by hand," he said.

"I don't care because you look so cute right now."

You sighed happily.

"Mom-"

Your son had gotten home and come to ask about dinner. He came down the hall to greet you but stopped when he noticed his father was here, too. Your son was quiet.

He kept staring at his father while he did the laundry in your apron.

"Why is he doing our laundry?"

"He wants to make me happy."

You figured it was a clever way to answer without having to explain everything else. His father turned around to regard his son. He knelt down and beckoned.

"Genji," his father said. "Come here."

Junior left your side to stand in front of his father. He held out a child's t-shirt with a bright green logo on it.

"Do you like Sentai?" his father asked, pointing at the shirt.

"Yes." He was nervous but he answered.

"Me, too."

Genji finished the laundry. His son remained to watch. Not with fear but with curiosity. Maybe he was watching the cybernetics move. You tiptoed away in case making a noise interrupted the hopeful scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hopeful ending! :)


End file.
